powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Off Gokaigers!
Take Off Gokaigers! is the first episode of the Millenium Gokaiger series. Sypnosis Navi tells the team about the last Greater Power, even though all 35 are gained. Plot Ahim is sadened because it is the 1 year anniversery of her planet being destroyed. While throwing around a baseball with Don, Gai accidently hits Navi on the head. Navi then reads a fortune of a new Greater Power. This confuses the Gokaigers, as they have all 35 Greater Powers. They go looking ahead on Earth for "the flying siblings". Gai and Ahim search the north part of town, while the others search the south part. While looking through the north part, Ahim is still sad, but Gai tells her that its alright because someone on the Galleon loves her. Although she seemed to ignore the love part, she gets angry at him because there is no way to find happiness in her situation, and refuses to talk with Gai anymore. Acktos Gill sends his las Action Commander to the Gokaigers. He has the ability to slow time down, andtrap people in hour glasses. After he fights and beats the 4 Gokaigers, they each transform into the Abarangers, and then Magiranger, but that does not work. Don later gets captured, which makes the 3 Gokaigers change into Hurricaneger, GekiRanger and Go-Onger, but they end up being captured. The monster later finds Ahim and Gai, who transform into Zyurangers, but almost end up being captured until they are saved by two people who fight the monster back. The two of them reveal themselfes to be the Go-On Wings. Gai tells Ahim that they are two siblings that can fly, and they where seperate from the Go-Ongers, making them their own team. The Wings tell them they can teach them the true meaning of being in perfect synch. However, Ahim tells them that Gai already is in perfect synch with the Go-On Wings, as Gai shows them their fused key. Both look rather impressed. Ahim also tells them since they are both sixth Rangers, she can not use them. However, a fight breaks out on who should not be a 6th Ranger for Ahim between the siblings, and Gai ends up siding with Go-On Gold, and tells Go-On Silver he never transformed into her. This infuriated her, as she leaves the three. Gai, while looking with Ahim apologises for how he has acted, and the two make up. The monster then finds her, and almost traps her in an hour glass, but she is saved by her brother and the two pirates. Gai convinces them not to fight, and Ahim yells at them both for the first time in her life to appreciate that they have siblings. They make up, just as the monster appears. The 4 pirates only have 15 minutes to win, so Gai and Ahim turn into the Go-On Wings and defeat him with the final wave. The pirates are saved, just as the monster grows big, and the Galeon and GoZyuDrill is summoned and turns ino mecha form. The Go-On Gold and Silver keys glow, and are used by Gai and Ahim. Ahim's mecha and Gai's combine with Jumbo Whale, to form GoZyuMarine. The monster is defeated, and the Gokaigers get back on the Galleon, just in time for Ahim to make traditional Famille dinner. Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Take Off Gokaigers! **Gokai Red - AbaRed, MagiRed, Hurricane Red, GekiRed, Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - AbareBlue, MagiBlue, Hurricane Blue, GekiBlue, Go-On Blue **Gokai Yellow - AbareYellow, MagiYellow, Hurricane Yellow, GekiYellow, Go-On Yellow **Gokai Green - AbareBlack, MagiGreen **Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, Go-On Silver **Gokai Silver - DragonRanger, Go-On Gold Trivia *This is the first Millenium episode of Tokusatsu, meaning it is out of continuity. Category:Episode